2013-11-05 A Fairly bad day.
It had been a long few days of zigging and zagging. First doing a report up on the antics of Kara, later the same day a report on a botanical gardens experiment. NOw, Lois was trooping along the streets as Perry hadn't provided bus fare on her route to somewhere 'only a few miles away' from the Planet. And since her sense of thriftiness matched even Perry's, she was walking. Sometimes fate likes to play games with people. And today it is one that is fairly serious. There is a fairly bright flash of light that bursts form above followed by a boom, not a half second away. And moments later a form slammed into an empty car not forty feet away from Lois Lane. The car is almost sheered in two as the Red and Black Figure seems to recover. Moments later what appears to be a purple armored flying Power Suit. The Figure on the Car Starts to stand up. The Bio-Mechanical dragon lashing his tail back and forth spreading his wings. The Voice is distorted by electronic simulation says, "You are coming with me, wither you like it or not, function or in pieces!" The Purple Colored Power armor dives down to try and grabbing the Dragon that seems to just slip out of his hands and then is knocked back with an Uppercut that knocks the suit back into a wall! "Sorry Pal yer not my Type!" Lois Lane whirls over. Great. When the #$#! Did Luthor.. Kara and Kon are going to kill her. Lois tenses up some, far too many memories from the past flaring up through her body then as she tenses. Her hand gripping over, going to grab for the first thing she can over as people scatter about. In her case, it's a large rock that's been blasted loose then, ready to throw it to try and defend herself. And of course she doesn't have her Watch. And of course Kal is off planet,and she hasn't bothered to make sure it works with Kon and Kara. She readies herself for a fight. The people start to scatter as Cyberdragon fires off a plasma shot from his mouth, impacting the right arm of the suit and lifting his arm up the suit takes aim at Lois! "This is your last Story bitch!" Then the Dragon moves lunging as he gets into the way to protect Lois from the cable that fires. The Cable digs into the dragon and starts to electrify it, the dragon starts to roar out jerking as the electrical current rips through the came and his form. "Let's see how you like a hundred thousand volts. You hero Types, So predictable!" And It starts to walk in as the dragon seems to be trying to get away but ending up leaning in pain against a car as the Line just reels in. When the power armored suit is 7 feet away, the Tail lashes out like a spear stabbing at and then plunging right through the arm and shoulder. The figure screams out as as the tail coils around and yanks the Suit into the dragon's attack range he lands a second and third punches. Seemingly not effected at all by the electricity. Moments later the Suit's tail just starts to pull off like a rope and the bladed spikes have actually sheered through the armor as dragon yanks the right arm off the suit of armor and then pulls the electrode spike from his chest. "Surprise..." Long distance to Dilana: Cyberdragon huggles! Lois Lane ducks to the side then as the cable fires, and then goes to toss her rock hard over at the small cannon. She's hardly a professional thrower, but she's been in plenty of scrapes and knows how to dodge. The rock is tossed through the air like a baseball, a bit of a curve over to the hurl then as it has a bit too wide an arc to hit exactly where she was throwing it as Lois ducks down over to the side and quickly gets up and over from a roll then, very glad she was wearing sneakers as she kicks her way back up to her feet, going into a defensive stance and looking for something else to throw. The rock thrown does cause some distraction as the armored man lifts up his left hand and says, "FREEZE!" And then a blast of Ice cold vapor escapes from a cryo blaster hitting the Cyberdragon full on as it starts to encase him in a block of Ice. Before long the Dragon is encased in a block of Ice. "Get out of that if you can?!" The Guy holds his pose as he says, "This is your number bitch!" And he lifts his left had at Lois although he has lost the right arm of his suit and has a clearly human arm from the sparking damaged area of his suit. Lois can find plenty around to attack with. But it does not take long for the the ice to crack and then shatter spraying ice all around as the wings flare out.as the dragon just uses plasma to blow off the rest of the ice around him. Instantly the damaged suit turns to Face Cyberdragon again. "What the Fuck does it take to contain you?!" Cyber is drawing the Guys attention as he says, "A Hell of a lot more then you have on you you Iron Man reject!" Cyber is trying to buy time for the Civvies to get out of the way. Lifting up two turrets on the shoulders of the Suit he screams out, "BURN!" and unleashes hell fire, or rather high energy plasma thrower. "I'll burn you to the bone!" And Then Cyber starts to move back as he tries to use his wings to shield himself, "I'll burn you to the BONE!" And he advances forcing the dragon backwards... At this point, Lois' eyes turn over to a large parking meter that's been literally melted off by some of the flares of plasma, and then the ice going around instantly cooled it, leaving it malformed and twisted and laying on the ground. Lois goes to rapidly pick it up then, going to heft it around in her hand. Then she looks over at the large man in the armored power suit, going to heft it up in her hands then and grunts. Then, she goes to sneak along over to the side, her hands rummaging around in her purse as she gets out her pepper spray and a small lighter, and goes to twist the two together. Then, running over towards the man, combining the two with some spare barrettes, she goes to toss it over at his face after lighting the lighter. With the hoped for result it would explode in an improvised flash bang, detonating pepper spray over the robotic man's face in a flare, with her running around the side to then try and swing the parking meter like a baseball bat at any chunk of his armor that was vulnerable looking if she could. As The improvised Flashbang works it coats his helmet in flame as he says, "Nice Try ARGH!" And then when his right arm is hit with that parking meter it's broken. And gives Cyberdragon a chance to act as his wings flare open and he lunges through the plasma fire, his form obscured by the flame and heat as he runs up to grab hold of those flame projectors and then crush them. "GOT YOU!" And the left hand come sup and fires a Spike, The Spike embeds into the head of the dragon and then explodes! Almost blowing the head clear off but tattered remains hold. But no blood, no bone, Then the Suit once more moves onto attack. From the right front arm comes a jagged blade as he lashes it back and forth slashing as Cyberdragon forces his enemy back farther and farther bashing and slashing into the armor before his enemy trips on the ground. The Material that was Blown off Lois can see if she looks at the material what appears the top head of the Dragon. Only to watch it melt turning into what amounts to a liquid and then flowing back to the suit. Every piece transforms this way. As Cyber reaches down and rips the front of the armor open and yanking out the man inside. As the material rejoins the dragon a head reforms.... "WHO ARE YOU, WHO DO..." "BOOM!" The Guy's head just explodes in a shower of red gore. That makes Cyber Drop the guy's lifeless body and just stagger back in disbelief, shock and Horror. After that the suit starts to self destruct, The arm, the body all basically explode blowing apart the CPU, HD, and as that happens chemicals also come out starting to melt the material... Lois twirls around and ducks. In her mind, this is self-defense, even as flashburns go up her arm then as she holds it up to shield her, "Get out of the way!" That's yelled over at CyberDragon. She doesn't want him being caught any nearer that thing exploding and melting down. And she'll use whatever pull she can with the Metropolis PD to make sure that this is dropped, despite not knowing who the kid is. He saved her life, and he can't be blamed for the man's suit doing what it did for him as Lois leaps to the side. The Dragon does move as the main suit starts to finish self destruction. Cyber moves to shield Lois as those Wings fold open as the explosion blows shrapnel around the place. With Lois so close she might not have survived that hail as those Wings are peppered and material starts to stab through, the membranes. When the final explosion is done, Cyberdragon turns around looking not at the Suit but rather the man. His head is gone as he slowly starts to approach. He can be heard saying, "Just like the Guy who first tried to steel my inactive form.... Head blown off, most likely from a cranial implant..." He says kneeling down. Despite the Electroc shock, the ice tomb, and roasting Cyberdragon's form looks like he came out of what ever factory. Even Lois can see some small pieces of materials moving like water over the ground oozing towards the suit. Lois Lane nods over, and takes out a small camera, taking some photos over of it, "Probably. Whomever did this had a dead man's switch on him. That's why all the internals are melting down. Whomever they were sent after to target.. Probably meant as a test run then. Otherwise they would have put someone professional inside the suit. This was likely just some random mercenary or thug, given they got caught up in torching the area. So it was probably a test run on a prototype." A few moments later, there are sriens as the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit pulls in, along with a forensics team. Moving back The dragon simply leans against a wall holding his chest area. As if trying to collect himself from what just happened. The Police will be noticed as he looks over in their direction. He moves from the wall, and for a moment looks like he is about to take off to the sky he folds his wings down as he just holds his place Listening to The Reporter. "No... In New York, My... form was being transported covertly for study. A.... Mutant attempted to steal my inactive form in inadvertently activating it. When Questioned by the police. His head apparently exploded in the same way. "No... These are the same guys who sent the Mutant. I just know it somehow..." The horror of it is, "Someone is wanting me very badly... and lives mean nothing to them." Lois Lane nods over at Cyberdragon, hitting a small recorder in her pocket that thankfully still works and records over what he's saying, as she makes a mental note to try and hit up some of the other governmental security databases and subsidiary companies she knows of to try and track down more information, "Go on. Let it all out." The person in the dragon suit.. That sounds like a kid, to her. For the moment Cyberdragon doesn't seem to notice that she is a reporter and says, "Basically it's," and then he catches himself, "I am Alien Technology. In the wrong hands my technology would be turned into a dreadful weapon. Thankfully I am pulling myself back together fairly well." And then as he pulls back he allows his back to be seen pushing out all the pieces of metal as if his entire form was more or less non-solid. "I hope I don't have to call in the Avengers for Legal help. Anyway I was flying out exploring some areas outside of New York, and this Guy in the suit ambushed me. Started attacking me, and well ended up being chased over.... Where am I exactly?" The forensic police are working at taking samples of the evidence, and then taking interviews from people on the street. Lois shakes her head, "They're likely going to interview you, but otherwise I really doubt there will remotely be any charges in any case. You didn't do anything to trigger the suit's internals like that, and you used an appropriate level of force in any case. So they'll probably take your statements on what happened, but I don't think it will be beyond a formality. But still, having a lawyer at your side is still a good idea just in case." "Anyway he fired a concussion missile and knocked me into the the car there. I really hope they have insurance." He says. Of course when he gives his statement to police he will also notice Lois is hurt telling them that she needs aid as well. Plasma burns are not nice, He also informs him he's a Member of the Avengers Academy, his name. Cyberdragon. For the Most part, it sounds almost emotionally numb, or spoken by someone who doesn't have normal human emotions. Lois Lane chuckles, "This is Metropolis. I think most places are required to have insurance for this sort of thing." She oges over and watches over, and brushes her fingers off and waves off the medic, "Don't be silly. I've burned myself worse trying to cook." Cyberdragon suddenly stops as he says. "I am not complete, Part of my form is still missing it should have." And with the Crowd having Formed Cyberdragon stands up as he looks over them. Almost narrowing his head turning like a camera homing in on a single person. A Woman in the Crowd seems to Go wide eyes as Cyber narrows his eyes at her. "She has part of my form on her!" And then she turns to try and Run. Thankfully the Police having expected trouble take off after her! As Much as Cyber wants to Stop her he allows a fast footed officer to chance her down and Tackle her. She screams to be leg go, and moments later she screams in terror as there is the sound of a loud Bang and a red mist can be seen Raising up.... Lois Lane nods over at Cyberdragon and frowns, "So, what do you mean over by that.." Then over as the woman starts to run and the police go over and head after her, Lois frowns, and goes to step quickly to the side as she watches, "And mind summarizing just what's going on when you finish up wtih ti?" As the Police at the site of the dead woman seem to recover from their shock and horror. It takes a moment for them to get away, and Cyber seems to be almost in shock as he says. "When separated, parts of my body will, home in on my main form. Unless obstructed, in this case I can home in on them. See if she has a container on her!" And true to form she has what looks like a Small Cylinder on her and inside is what looks like a liquid golden Material as the Police say they will take it into evidence. For the moment Cyberdragon ignores Lois as he says, "Officer, the people who are after me, have killed three people. One in new york, the guy who attacked me, and then that woman. Do you really want something in your station that people are willing to send attackers in power armor to retrieve?" Cyber seems adamant about retrieving the material. Lois Lane nods over lightly, "Then you're probably going to want to talk to the police about that. Or the Avengers then." She closes her eyes, "And I'm pretty sure you're going to want to have a lawyer present or a representative of the team then that you can go ahead and have available to help explain things." The officer is still shocked, but nods dumbly over at Cyberdragon. As he comes over and stands away from everyone as he moves to open the canister, which thankfully just shatters as the material drops to the ground and then simply oozes over into his foot. If Lios had ever seen the movie Terminator Two. When the material rejoined the T-1000 that is exactly what it looked like. Cyber holds the canister as he. As he thinks about it three people died, over this. No one else. "I'll have the Avengers contact Metropolis PD on this." and he is still in shock. Lois Lane nods over, "And you look like you could probably use some time over with a counselor yourself." She's guessing that the person 'behind' the uniform is just a kid. "And never been around when someone died before?" Her words are soft over and very sympathetic as she gestures over at him. "I have been around people dying before. Just seldom do I see it done so callously. I am not sure the MO of anyone I know as a criminal would go to such extremes to avoid identification." Lois Lane nods quietly, "I'm sorry. It does get easier.. But you have to never let it turn you callous." Cyberdragon looks to Lois as he seems to think. "I do not think it is a good thing that dealing with it ever becomes easy. Because then... when it does get easy to deal with loss life, then you turn callous and do not care for those around you." Lois Lane ndos over at Cyberdragon, "Exactly. But it also means sometimes you can't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. And you'll find the person who did it and bring them to justice and they'll pay a price." With a Nod Cyber says, "Sorry I brought this trouble to your City. It wasn't my intention, But I should leave before more trouble arrives and I am stuck on the ground, unable to get to an area where I can't fight freely." And at that point he has the contact information on how to get in touch with Cyberdragon at the Avengers Academy. Lois Lane shakes her head, "Not your fault. But it also means if you came here recently then and of your own impulse, that whomever is doing this has a way of tracking you and quickly scrambling an asset over against you." "Not sure to be honest I was just out flying over one of the great lakes and got chased here."